


What's a soulmate?

by Melinaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin's child, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kabby, Kabby child, Marcus Kane's child, OC, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Evening, Marcus Kane's daughter asks him for a Story about soulmates... </p><p>**inspired by the soulmate speech from Dawson's Creek**</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D  
> Here I'm back with a little one shot! I wrote it already on paper when I was in spain weeks ago but I lost the paper and just found it yesterday evening. so I decided to write it on my laptop before I lose it again :D  
> It's inspired by the soulmate speech from Dawson's Creek and a wonderful Kabby Video. You'll finde the link at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I'm again sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader so far... 
> 
> ~Melinaa

“Come on, Jale! It’s time to go to bed.”

“No! I don’t want, Daddy. I want to play!”

Kane watched helplessly how his little daughter hid under the table and grinned because she knew her father couldn’t reach her there. “We already played the whole evening,” Marcus tried to convince her to come out of her hiding spot and to climb finally into her bed. “But I’m not tired, Daddy. And I still want to play,” she answered and crossed stubbornly her arms in front of her chest. Marcus could barely hide his eye rolling. _‘Like mother like daughter’_ he thought when he crouched in front of the table to look at the little girl. “Ok, listen to me, Jale. Let’s make a deal. You’ll come out of there and I’ll tell you another story before you go to sleep, ok?” He watched her how she bit her lower lip, lost in her own thoughts. As her lips eventually twitched into a smile, her eyes sparkled. “Ok, deal,” she answered and hold out her hand for her father to shake it. Marcus took her hand but instead of shaking it and letting go then he pulled her towards him and lifted her up into the air. She squealed and laughed when he tickled her. “Daddy, stop that! We have a deal, that’s not fair! If you don’t stop, I’ll tell Clarke!” For the little girl it seemed like that threat had worked because Marcus finally stopped. “Ok, ok. But now it’s time for bed.”

He walked through her room and laid the seven years old girl into her bed. He covered her protectively with the blanket and stroked her hair while she yawned. “Ok, what for a story do you want to hear?” he asked her. Jale thought about that for a long moment before she answered. “Can you tell me something about soulmates?”

Marcus frowned. “Soulmates? Where did you hear that word?” he asked. “Mr. Pike told us about it today in class. He told us a story about soulmates but I still don’t know what a soulmate is,” she answered him and sat up again. “Can you tell me what a soulmate is?”

“Hmm, a soulmate… it’s… well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person who knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. It’s…” Marcus stopped when he recognized Jale’s interrogative gaze. “How can someone make me a better person? Mommy says all the time that you can only do that by yourself. Is she lying?”

“No, No! Of course not. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that by yourself, like Mommy said. Soulmates inspire you.”

“So, they do something I want to do also because that’s a good thing and so they help me to be a better person?” Jale interrupted her father. He smiled. “Yes, something like that. You want to do this good thing for them. Because a soulmate is someone you carry with you forever and...”

“How can I carry someone with me forever?” the little girl asked confused interrupting her father again. “That’s exhausting!”

Marcus laughed a bit and stroked her brown hair. “No, not like that. You carry your soulmate with you in your heart because it’s the person who knew you and accepted you and… and believed in you before anyone else did or no one else would. That’s what you carry with you, the feeling of knowing that you have someone who is there for you all the time, because you love them. And no matter what happens, you will always love them. And nothing will ever change that.”

Jale thought about that for a long moment her eyes staring at a point behind Marcus before she looked at him again. Then she said: “You mean a soulmate is the one who is your best friend when you are a child, the first one you fall in love with when you are older, the one you marry when you are an adult and the one you die with when you are old,” she said her voice filled with uncertainty. “Is that correct?”

“Yes… yes, that is correct,” Marcus answered slowly, impressed by his little girl’s words. He smiled at her and she grinned back, obviously proudly. “Do you have a soulmate?” she asked, eager to hear a story about her father and his soulmate. But before Marcus could say a word the door opened again and his little girl’s mother entered the room.

“Jale, why aren’t you sleeping? It’s already late,” Abby said but smiled. Marcus smiled back at his wife for a moment, then at his daughter. “There she is,” he answered her. Jale’s eyes went wide and she almost jumped because of happiness. “And now sleep, ok?” Marcus smiled. She nodded and laid back down. She snuggled into her pillow and pressed her stuffed toy, a little red fox called ‘Cap’, towards her before she closed her eyes. “Good night, Daddy. Good night, Mommy,” she yawned. Marcus kissed her forehead before he stood up and switched off the light. He closed the door but let it open a bit so that the light from the floor still shone into the room.

“What were you doing?” Abby asked him. Marcus who had still one hand on the door handle smiled at her and brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. “I just told her a little story she wanted to hear. Like every evening,” he answered before he kissed her. Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him a bit closer.

“I love you,” he muttered against her lips and her smile went brighter. “I love you, too,” she whispered back and ran a hand though his hair before she took his hand. “You’re coming then?” Marcus nodded and looked one last time into his daughter’s room. He hesitated. He could swear he saw how Jale had closed her eyes fast when he’d looked at her and now was trying to hide a smile. He just let her before he followed the pull of Abby’s Hand.

He couldn’t know that this night, his daughter would be dreaming of her parents being soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) 'Jale' means 'dew'. I took the Name because it has to do with nature and Marcus is a "nature guy" (You know what I mean? Hopefully XD) because of the eden tree, and I don't like the names 'Vera' and 'Hope' very much, so I took that Name ^^  
> 2.) 'Cap' ist the Name of the Fox from the Disney movie 'The Fox and the Hound'. I always wanted such a stuffed toy when I was a little Girl but never had one, so I gave my little kabby Girl one because, Why not? ^^  
> 3.) That's the link for the kabby Video, you have to watch it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnTTc8zJRZk
> 
> I hope you liked that little story!


End file.
